


海底

by qingyang



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingyang/pseuds/qingyang
Summary: 没什么总结，就是我不管他俩就是要好好的23333
Relationships: Adam Jensen/Francis Pritchard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	海底

海底  
  
<1>  
  
刚下过雨，积水里飘着落叶，夜晚的底特律街头有些萧瑟，有一处街区例外，红灯区依然那么的热闹。  
  
简森来抓一个涉嫌倒卖军用物资的嫌犯，嫌犯包了红皇后夜店顶层最好的包间，顶层也就被嫌犯的保镖围了个严实。  
  
他本来不想掏枪，虽然自己向来对屏幕或海报里挑逗诱人的身姿不曾正眼瞧过几次，他也不想搅了别人好事。  
  
不过几个杂兵，喝酒的喝酒，或者和上来送酒的小姐聊着聊着就去了楼下的房间，小姐是他掏钱让人专门勾引的，剩下的贴着墙悄悄过去拿电击枪电晕就行。没想到下去的保镖竟然拒绝了小姐的服务，所以枪声还是响了。  
  
背后来的子弹被他一躲，擦过了肩头。消了音的手枪上膛，准确地解决了包括从包间冒出的所有敌人。  
  
他仍保持着持枪姿势，小心贴近包间，打开光学成像，看到嫌犯还悠然自得在桌子边坐着。  
  
简森走入房间，嫌犯歪头看了看他，站起了身，款款走近了他。  
  
“这屋里有炸弹，但我现在改主意了。”  
  
嫌犯是个女人没错，不同于照片中的素颜，化了浓妆很美艳。她轻轻把他的枪口拨下，然后顺着握住他金属质感带着凉意的手，把门关上。  
  
“我可以把写着武器来源的文档密码给你。”  
  
“条件？”  
  
“让我开心。”女人给他倒了一杯酒，想拉着他到沙发边，他却不动，“你不乐意？我知道会有专人负责破解这台电脑，但是他八成会被炸死。”  
  
他跟着她坐在了沙发上，接过酒杯。  
  
沙发旁立着一个盒子，女人打开锁扣，优雅地拿出其中的狙击枪，细致地观察了枪的每一个部分，把弹夹中的子弹悉数退掉，放在两人中间。  
  
“你怎么不喝酒？不好喝吗？”她握住他拿酒的手，把酒送到嘴边尝了尝，“味道还是不错的。”  
  
“有点太甜了。”  
  
“好说。”女人拈起一颗子弹轻轻扭了弹头，丢进了酒杯，“尝尝。”  
  
见他依言喝了，她嘴角挑起笑，把枪送到他手上，“这把枪一直跟着我，这可是把好枪，你把它藏在沙发后面，就不会被收缴了。”  
  
“确实是好枪。”简森很识货，他有些诧异，“送给我？”  
  
“比收进仓库好。”  
  
“谢谢。”他想了想决定顺从收下，便把枪放回，又起身把盒子放进沙发与墙的缝隙，放好了却忽然停住转身的动作。  
  
女人的手攀上他的肩膀，压到他的伤口。他呼吸有些停滞，身后的手拉开了他的风衣拉链。  
  
她的语气有些懊恼，“怎么还穿着战术背心。”转而变成命令，“转过身来，把背心脱掉。”  
  
简森一时无语，但没办法，咬咬牙把上衣都脱了。  
  
昏黄的灯光从头顶打下，打在他白皙精壮的胸膛上，从肩头伤口蜿蜒而下的血液暗红，背后的沙发墙壁也是暗红的。  
  
女人看着他，满意点头，视线转到他面部，又想起什么，“哦对，让我看看你的眼睛。”  
  
“不行。”几乎脱口而出。  
  
“为什么？你的眼睛受过伤吗？”女人推着他在沙发坐下，跨坐在他身上，状若天真的敲敲他的墨镜，凑近他的耳边，“还是说你害羞了？”  
  
她看到了他的义眼，全然不同他外露的凌厉，却是纯净的浅碧色，好像在放空。她忍不住抚摸了他的眼角，感受到紧贴着的身体的瞬间紧绷，“很完美，很协调。”  
  
门外响起匆忙杂乱的脚步声，门锁滴的一声，开了。  
  
他抓过风衣就要穿上，却不得不被女人接下来的行为阻止。  
  
“简森......”先冲进来的是普理查德，喊了人名就噤了声。  
  
“美人，你比我见过的所有人都特别。”她在他的胸膛极慢地划下一串字符，当着所有人的面。  
  
<2>  
  
女人没有反抗，举起双手跟其他行动人员离开，出门还不忘再给简森一个飞吻。屋里剩下要破解文件的普理查德，和仿佛呆住的简森。  
  
气氛尴尬到极点，普理查德轻易解锁进了电脑的操作界面，但不知道怎么开口问简森文档的密码。注意到他受了伤，就干脆先跑下楼找酒保买了处理枪伤的物品。  
  
人一走，简森像是终于回过神，抬手捂住自己的脸，发出一声哀怨的叹息。  
  
“我自己来吧。”  
  
“你够的到吗你？”不出所料，普理查德一开口就是满满嘲笑，“放心我虽然没人美女温柔，下手也不重。”  
  
他不想说话，还是郁闷地托着脸，普理查德见他这样更是来劲，“没想到大名鼎鼎的亚当·简森行动成功的方法还包括出卖色相啊，真是减少损失的好办法。”  
  
不得不说普理查德总能在一两句内成功挑起他的火气，一把拍开上药的手，“你真是活该解不开密码被炸死。”  
  
“不可能有我解不开的文档！”一句话也很好地戳爆了普理查德的脾气，他立刻坐到桌边继续捣鼓电脑，也不忘先把手上的血拿酒水冲掉。  
  
他没想到他真拿命去赌，起身一个跨步把他挤开，在极小的警报声中扒出被埋在层层对话框最下层的密码输入栏，迅速输入密码。  
  
屋内安静下来，没有触发爆炸，他先是舒了口气，然后一把揪住普理查德的领子，按在墙上，“你真是个疯子。”  
  
普理查德自知理亏，还是嘴硬回道：“彼此彼此。”  
  
简森心里憋着一股莫名其妙的邪火，这火的来源有女人的挑逗，更多是面前一而再再而三和他争辩的人——非常巧合，女人留给他的密码拼起来也是弗朗西斯。  
  
尽管对着的义眼依旧纯净，普理查德却觉得他看自己的眼神有点可怕，“喂......”  
  
刚发了一个音，就被人咬住嘴不得再出声。普理查德瞪大了眼，喉咙里发出慌乱的呜呜声，想把按着自己的人推开，却想起来凭力量自己根本不是他的对手。一时气急，倒反咬了回去。  
  
下一秒单方面的掠夺就变成了两方的争夺。  
  
本能支配肉体的时候，普理查德耳麦中传来的话让两个人都清醒了一瞬，沙里夫问他今天晚上能不能完成解密。他一反常态，言简意赅地回答能。沙里夫又问简森去哪了。他只有克制住声音，说简森受了伤先回了公寓。  
  
那边沙里夫一下线，普理查德立刻没忍住一声软哼。  
  
他们在红色的地毯上滚着，普理查德的裤腰早已被解开扒下，微凉的机械手细致把玩着他耸起的命根子。  
  
然后他就看到简森伸出空闲着的另一只手，牵起自己的手指放在鼻下闻了闻，略歪了头，浅碧的眼睛眨了眨，把手指含进了嘴里。  
  
“他妈的。”普理查德暗骂一声，现在知道为什么同事私下里都喊他美人了，就连嫌犯都心甘情愿把密码给他，“去沙发上。”  
  
普理查德像方才的女人一样跨坐在他身上，距离如此之近，能感受到两个人心脏的蓬勃跳动。他摸着他的胸膛，一路向下，摸到裤裆中的勃起，“我们再晚来一点是不是就该撞见你们两个在床上了？”  
  
“最好不要。”简森想了想那个场面，皱起眉，“我已经够煎熬了。”  
  
“那跟我做就愿意？”  
  
“跟你也还凑合。”  
  
普理查德翻了个白眼，重重揉捏了一把顶着自己的硬物，满意地听见他抽了口冷气，不妨他伸了手已悄无声息摸到自己后门。  
  
机械的手指更光滑也更匀称，普理查德不情不愿又半推半就地搂着他的脖子，岔着腿，倒也不是太难。习惯上他想再埋怨或者嘲讽几句，不过那更像打自己的脸，所以没必要再说什么。  
  
或是环境所致，或是肾上腺素激增，临时起意，还算合适的做爱对象，何必拒绝送上门的快感？  
  
简森的攻势一开始就很猛烈。他在鬼门关走了一圈，回来时梅根死了，那只狗也死了，他的心也就冷了。对别人的示好他视而不见，他压着自己的心，也压着自己的生理需求。  
  
普里查德被疼痛与快感夹得头晕脑胀，他咒骂着不停动作的人不去找个同样精力充沛的仿生女人获取滋润，倒逮着他折磨，自己真是鬼迷了心窍跟他滚在一起。  
  
上头的时候也想不到那么多，等察觉到湿凉的液体喷在体内已经晚了，普里查德恼羞成怒狠狠咬了他的肩膀，当然是没受伤的那边。然后站起身来，打算停止这场性事。  
  
简森没有阻止他，倒是把褪了一半的裤子全部脱掉。普里查德觉得不太妙，反抗着还是被放倒在沙发上。他的腿被高高抬起，然后就又被贯穿。  
  
简森专心致志地耕耘着，终于听不下去他的叫骂，低头舔食抚慰了一圈他受冷落的物件，含着他自己的东西堵了他的嘴。  
  
做爱做爱，做到最后就变了味儿，胸腔里溢着数不清道不明的情绪。  
  
普里查德觉得自己真是败了，他躺着不愿起身，等简森冲洗完才磨磨蹭蹭去洗，简森问他要不要帮忙却慌乱拒绝。  
  
“你够的到么？”原话返还。  
  
“屁话！”掩饰的还有红了的耳根。  
  
冲洗出来，就见简森应是自己包扎好了伤口，批上风衣，靠着沙发随意的坐着，手里端着一杯酒，腿翘着等水蒸发，覆着一层幽暗的光泽。他又突然有了好心情，觉得自己一点不亏。  
  
两个人穿好衣服，歇够了，一直无话也就准备离开。  
  
他见简森从沙发后提出一个盒子，看样子是把枪，简单一想，就猜出怎么回事，没忍住嘴欠，“嚯，还收了人这么贵重的礼物啊，看来让人摸这一回真值了，可惜我没啥好东西送喔。”  
  
简森本来见他软着腿、走路不便的样子有点愧疚，想着说声抱歉，然后送他回去，一听这个，提起盒子头也不回推门先走了。  
  
“喂，你个没良心的，都不知道送送我！”普里查德恨恨地捶了下桌子，把电脑塞进包，认命地一瘸一拐自己回家。  
  
<3>  
  
简森已经很久没见过普里查德了，他仿佛又活了一次，来到布拉格，底特律的一切也都随风而去。  
  
依稀记得他们最后的对话，他让普里查德小心，对方难得没有调侃他，而是说：“你也一样。”  
  
那把狙击枪确实难得一遇，普里查德送的东西嘛，就是自己吧。虽然他总是不承认，不承认他们在彼此住宅或是宾馆酒店的见面仿佛幽会，只说是解决彼此的生理需求。  
  
比他还不坦诚，那段时间他的悲伤肉眼可见地变淡。事后两人同床共枕的时候他甚至想过，他们能不能维持住这种关系，或者更进一步，打开天窗。  
  
但是他又失去了。  
  
他又沉入了那片海，爆炸的火光，人们毫不掩饰的敌意，所谓亲近之人的背叛和利用，这一切包裹着他，让他不断下坠，逐渐窒息。  
  
他知道都是梦，但是他不想醒，独自一人怎么从海底向上游呢？揭露不完的真相，追逐不到的和平，他累了。  
  
“简森？简森……”  
  
海底透入一束光，他听到了熟悉的声音。  
  
“你还好么？怎么搞成这样？”  
  
他艰难地睁开了眼，喝下来人喂的药。他烧的厉害，看东西也就模糊，只能看到一个人影在面前晃动，“……普里查德？”  
  
“是我，你发烧了，幸亏我来了。”  
  
“你怎么找到我的？”  
  
“白痴，我想找一个人还不是轻而易举。”  
  
他隐隐听到一声嗤笑，感觉他要离开慌忙拉住他。  
  
“我不走，我再去给你倒杯水。”  
  
有人坐在跟前，他昏昏沉沉又陷入迷梦。海底有了光，他慢慢向上游，筋疲力尽却只升起一半的高度。背部肌肉酸痛，他呛了水，疯狂地咳起来，控制不住下落。  
  
普理查德被他的咳嗽惊醒了，扶起他一阵拍背，却被人一把抱住。  
  
“弗朗西斯......”  
  
颤抖地低音让普理查德的心也跟着颤起来，他回抱过去，“我在，我在......我不会再离开了。”  
  
月光透过百叶窗洒进屋子，一大半在地板，一小半在床上。普理查德亲了他，下巴打理整齐的胡须蹭在脸上一如既往有点痒。  
  
原本只是浅尝辄止安抚意味浓重的亲，却看到他的眼睛，清冷的月光映照在浅碧的瞳孔，纯和而哀痛，他扣住了他的头，深深地吻了上去。  
  
他想化解那里浓重的哀伤。  
  
烧已经退了，简森默许甚至引导了普理查德的动作，他也想放下一切，享受爱抚。  
  
普理查德脱掉了自己的衣服，和他亲吻着，身体摩擦着，又小心地托着他的背部，不压着伤。他却伸手扯开了绷带，让他不必受到阻拦。  
  
乳首在舌尖的逗弄中逐渐挺立，率先绽开嫣红的色彩。  
  
他难耐地喘息着，不自觉扭动身躯，却蹭到伤处发出一声闷哼。  
  
普理查德拉着他背对自己，看到他背上一道狰狞的伤痕，还透着血色，月光给他黑曜石般的义肢涂上一层冷光，仿佛他被斩断了圣洁的翅膀。  
  
“简森，你真的很完美，是不是人又怎样，他们都比不上你。”  
  
简森微仰了头，眼角滑落两滴泪。  
  
腿部的义体在大腿根部相衔接，普理查德记得自己以前调侃过，说他脱了裤子像穿着黑丝，换来的回应是猛烈地顶撞。他一点点从脚腕摸上大腿，让略显冰凉的光滑细腻染上温度，然后摸上他紧致饱满的臀部。  
  
察觉到简森的紧张，他轻佻地拍了拍他的屁股，发出令人面红的清亮声音，“放心，跟你做了那么多次，我有经验。”  
  
简森低声笑了，想了想让他扶着，自己岔开腿跪着，然后在他惊诧地目光中伸手蘸了水杯里的水，探进自己的后穴。  
  
面前的人脖颈、脊背都扭出一条漂亮的弧线，垂着眼，抿着嘴，努力地开拓着。普理查德觉得自己下身在充血，终于是急不可耐地把人推着跪趴下，扶着他的胯，把自己涨硬的分身送进去。  
  
不同于主人的外表冷硬，私处温暖又柔软，他看到他低着头，急促地喘着，顺从地把他全吃进去。  
  
普理查德一时获得了巨大的满足，他慢慢地动着，让人适应外物，等他们紧密贴合，就渐渐无所顾忌起来。  
  
长久缺乏爱怜的身体在他的滋润下一点点染红，也染上温度。  
  
他俯下身子趴在他身上，把自己全然埋进，手下不停歇，揉捏着他身前跟着晃动的硬物，感受他不自觉收缩的后穴将自己紧紧咬住。  
  
他抚摸着他的伤口，唤他美人，得到一句带着喘息全然没有说服力的责怪，耳朵倒是红透了。  
  
他让他喊自己弗朗西斯，用力而深入的顶弄，在他温柔破碎的低唤中释放。  
  
简森也射了，腰身有些撑不住就侧躺下喘气，眼角红红的，看向他，眼神无辜，倒像受了欺负。  
  
“还来吗？”  
  
“不必问我，看你自己。”声音低哑，眼角勾着笑，倒是在调侃他。  
  
看到他有点气闷，简森让他往自己身前挪一挪，然后伸头含了他有些疲软的物件尽心挑逗着。一时被唾液呛住，就歪着头推了他出去不住地咳，眼里泛出一点水光。  
  
普理查德知道他赤身裸体的时候漂亮，倒头一次知道他主动起来会这样磨人，让人就算第二天精尽人亡也要干他个够本。  
  
他在他的身体里冲撞，探索他的本源，释放他的天性。  
  
低哑柔软的呻吟让人心旌荡漾，浅碧的眼睛蒙上水雾，像月亮在薄云之下，朦胧又动人。  
  
他接纳着他的一切，任由他将死寂的海底搅得天翻地覆，泄出无尽的悲伤，即便疼痛，也真实而快乐。  
  
<4>  
  
天亮了，简森依然独自一人醒来。昨晚是梦吗，床铺很干净，身体也是，除了有些酸痛。  
  
但他在卫生间的洗衣篮里看到了换下的脏床单和衣物，在镜子里看到了颈后的吻痕。  
  
他有些茫然，坐在沙发想抽支烟，却迟迟忘了打火。  
  
所以还是梦吧，梦里普理查德告诉自己不会再离开。  
  
大门发出了解锁开启的声音，简森看到普理查德推门进来，带着阳光，怀里抱着束百合花和牛奶......还有猫粮？  
  
一个小猫头从口袋里探出来，东张西望，普理查德竟然穿的是他的风衣。  
  
“抱歉，回来晚了。”普理查德用肩膀把门关上，一回头，马尾在脑后扫出快乐的弧线，“路上遇到一只小奶猫，我四处没找到它的母亲，就把它带回来了，它还不领情，挠我一爪子，我只好又拎着他去宠物医院给我们俩各打了一针。”  
  
简森还是愣愣地看着。  
  
普理查德把花放茶几上摆好，扶着他的脸落了个早安吻，一笑，“我可不舍得让美人伤心。”  
  
口袋里的小猫钻了出来踩在软乎乎的沙发上，“喵喵”表示新奇。  
  
简森看着这只黑毛衣白手套的小猫，露出久违的微笑。


End file.
